Hearth's Warming Eve Party
by Bird6490
Summary: There's a Hearth's Warming Eve party in Canterlot and Spike looks forward to spending time with Rarity. They sing and dance together but will they kiss under the mistletoe?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Holiday Party Begins

It was Hearth's Warming Eve in Equestria and the main six were on their way to Canterlot for the holiday celebration. "We're getting closer!" Twilight said. "I can't wait!" Rainbow Dash added. "I'm so exciting I feel like shouting!" Fluttershy said. And she shouted softly. "Oh I can't wait for the holiday party. And I get to spend time with Spikey-wikey" Rarity said. "I can't wait either" said Spike. "There it is! Canterlot!" Pinkie Pie said pointing out the window. When they got there they all got off the train. Then they took a walk around. The whole city was covered in christmas decorations. "Oh my goodness! Canterlot looks absolutley fabulous!" Rarity said. Everyone was very excited for the holiday party.

When they got to the castle, Princess Celestia greeted them. "Hello girls. It is wonderful to see you again" she said. "Its good to see you to Princess" said Applejack. They all went inside and the castle looked beautiful with the christmas decorations. "The party will start in 10 minutes. Now you can feel free to stroll around" Celestia said. And they did. After 10 minutes of walking around the castle the main six and a lot of other ponies gathered around. "Fillies and gentlecolts, we welcome you to this years Hearth's Warming Eve celebration" Celestia said. The ponies made cheer and appluase. Celestia used her magic to open the doors and the party began. Spike started to feel confident because this was his day with Rarity.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Singing a Romantic Holiday Song

"So Spike, I heard there's going to be karaoke at this party. If we're the lucky couple we get to sing together" Rarity said. "Really? Well then I hope we're the ones" Spike said. "Well then lets go. They all went to the party room and there was a stage. Princess Luna greeted them. "Hello girls and spike. Are you ready for karaoke?" she asked. "We sure are" Rarity said. They walked to the stage and Princess Luna came on. "Hello every pony. I welcome you to the karaoke part of this years Hearth's Warming Eve party" she said. The ponies made cheer and appluase. "Now I will choose the lucky couple who gets to sing on stage" Luna said. The spotlight moved around the room. Then it shined on Spike and Rarity! "Spike, Rarity you won!" Pinkie said. They both walked up to the stage. "Are you ready Spike?" Rarity asked. "You bet I am" Spike said. Luna used her magic to put microphones on their ears. Spike and Rarity sang and danced to My Song For You by Bridgit Mendler and Shane Harper.

[Rarity]

Didn't know what to get you.  
Ordinary just wouldn't do.  
But I just found the perfect gift for you.

Now I got it all ready.  
But it's not wrapped in red or green.  
Come and sit down beside me here.  
Underneath the Christmas tree.

[Both]

We've got mistletoe and firelight.  
On this cold December night.  
The snow outside will set the mood.  
As I sing my song for you.

[Rarity]

I hear church bells a-ringin'.

[Both]

Carolers are singing harmony with me now.

[Spike]

You are looking so lovely, yeah.

[Both]

Even if the lights go out.

We've got mistletoe and firelight.  
On this cold December night.  
The snow outside will set the mood.  
As I sing my song for you.

[Spike]

You're so beautiful.  
I only hope you see what I see.  
(see)

[Both]

Every word is shown how much you mean to me.

[Rarity]

We've got mistletoe and firelight  
On this cold December night.

[Both]

The snow outside will set the mood.  
As I sing my song.

[Rarity]

We've got mistletoe  
(mistletoe)  
And firelight  
(firelight)

[Both]

On this cold December night.  
The snow outside will set the mood.  
As I sing my song (sing my song)  
Sing my song for you.

The ponies made cheer and appluase. This was the best moment of Spike and Rarity's life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Mistletoe Kiss

After the party was over it was time to go back to Ponyville. "Rarity I had a really good time with you" Spike said. "I did to Spike. It was really a romantic night" Rarity said. "You know what would make it even more romantic?" Pinkie Pie asked. She hung a mistletoe over Spike and Rarity. The two felt nervous about it. "Rarity, I know we've been a couple for a while and we never kissed" Spike said. "I know but now's the perfect time to do it because we're under a mistletoe" Rarity said. They started thinking about their moments with each other. When Spike saw Rarity for the first time, him helping her with things, them falling after Spike shrunk from becoming a large dragon, when Rarity kissed Spike on the cheek, and that night singing karaoke. They were ready for the big moment. They leaned over to each other and they kissed! "It's about time those two got to kissing" Twilight said. "Yeah. And to think that they were not gonna do it, it finaly happened" said Applejack. This was the most romantic Hearth's Warming Eve ever.


End file.
